Weapon Release
Battle Weapons or Weapon Release (Singapore/Malaysia) are the weapons obtainable through events. Overview These weapons can be obtained from 'Letter Find' event. The player can get random letters or numbers or both by playing any mode in game. The letters and numbers collected then can be arranged to form a weapon's name. The player can get one of these if the letters are arranged correctly based on their name. The letters are: *DAGGER for Battle Hunting Dagger *GLOCK for Battle Glock 18C *USP45 for Battle USP45 *MP5 for Battle MP5 *GALIL for Battle Galil *FAMAS for Battle FAMAS *QBB95 for Battle QBB-95 *PSG1 for PSG-1 Take note that there are no limits on how many characters one can obtain a day and assign, although the maximum quantity per character is 99. Official description Obtain alphabets while playing the game and click all buttons to complete the word and obtain a weapon. You can obtain a Joker while playing the game, and Joker can press every button. Release date *South Korea: These weapons were released on 18 July 2013. **Held again on 17 April 2014 with the addition of PSG-1. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: These weapons were released on 23 July 2013. **Held again on 9 April 2014. *China: These weapons were released on 24 July 2013. *Japan: These weapons were released on 24 July 2013. **Held again on 9 April 2014. *Indonesia: These weapons were released on 29 January 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: These weapons were released on 26 March 2014. Battle Weapons Hunting Dagger= A Swiss-made hunting dagger made for the hunters. This repaired version does higher damage than the original weapon. |-| Glock 18C= A German semi-automatic pistol fed with 20 rounds of 9mm ammunition and equipped with full-auto fire mode as secondary fire (as fast as submachine gun, but not very accurate). Although the damage is low, its rate of fire is high. |-| USP45= A 12 rounds .45 ACP repaired pistol after intense battle. It does higher damage but has decreased accuracy, recoil and rate of fire. |-| MP5= A 30 rounds 9mm repaired submachine gun after intense battle. This variant has sightly higher damage than the original weapon but lower rate of fire, higher recoil and less accurate. |-| Galil= A 35 rounds 5.56mm repaired assault rifle after intense battle. It does higher damage than the original weapon but is less accurate and has higher recoil. |-| FAMAS= A 25 rounds 5.56mm repaired assault rifle after intense battle. It does higher damage than the original weapon but slightly higher recoil. |-| QBB-95= A 100 rounds 5.8mm repaired machine gun after intense battle. It has bigger magazine size, more accurate and higher rate of fire than the original weapon but it has higher recoil. |-| PSG-1= This is a German semi-automatic sniper rifle chambered with 5 rounds of 7.62 mm. It is developed by Heckler & Koch company and boasts a high firepower in every shot. PSG-1 is used by many special forces in the world. Tips *Play in Bot Team Deathmatch and Zombie Scenario to receive the letter faster. *In Bot Team Deathmatch, make sure do not choose big-sized maps but choose simple, small maps like Roof and Gallery to get more kills in a short period of time. *At least 4 players are needed to make it count. Get Joker :Main article: Joker Character. You can get Joker by cash point or by killed enemies randomly, you can press any types of alphabet button with this. Caution! You cannot press the button that you have already pressed. Joker will exclude from the total number of obtained word. Comparison Gallery Posters= File:Battle_weapons_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:Battle_weapons_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Polarcostumes_battleweapons_goldenkey_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:1554351 788722841141356 255234772 n.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Joker_battle_wpn_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Battle-3.jpg|Ditto,In-game File:Hdaggerb_poster_kr.png File:Glockb_poster_kr.png File:Uspb_poster_kr.png File:Mp5b_poster_kr.png File:Famasb_poster_kr.png File:Galilb_poster_kr.png File:Qbb95b_poster_kr.png 20130724ff_1.jpg|China posters 20130724ff_2.jpg 20130724ff_3.jpg 20130724ff_4.jpg 20130724ff_5.jpg 20130724ff_6.jpg 20130724ff_7.jpg |-| In-game screenshots= zs_decoy_20130723_2048150.jpg|Battle Glock zs_decoy_20130723_2049200.jpg|Battle QBB-95 de_dust2_20130723_2123400.jpg|Battle MP5 Zs deadend 20130724 1929570.jpg|Battle Galil zs_deadend_20130725_2101330.jpg|Battle FAMAS zs_deadend_20130725_2101470.jpg|Battle Hunting Dagger cs_militia_20130724_1957560.jpg|Battle USP45(without suppressor) cs_militia_20130724_1958010.jpg|Battle USP45(with suppressor) CompletedBattleLetter.jpg|All letters and numbers received complete in Weapon Release Event (Indonesia region) Snapshot_20140326_1818120.jpg|Obtained Battle MP5 Snapshot_20140327_2303220.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle QBB-95 Snapshot_20140326_1826090.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle Glock 18 Snapshot_20140327_1307310.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle Galil Snapshot_20140327_1616030.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle USP45 Snapshot_20140327_1605420.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle FAMAS Snapshot_20140327_1709110.jpg|Ditto, obtained Battle Hunting Dagger Snapshot_20140327_1823560.jpg|All letters and numbers received complete in Weapon Release Event (Singapore/Malaysia region) dm_ae_20140327_1331460.jpg|Obtained Joker Word from Weapon Release Event for free Snapshot_20140404_0922280.jpg|5 free Joker letters |-| Soft copies= Battlegalil_sas.png|A SAS operative with a Battle Galil Battleqbzposter.jpg|A Guerrilla Warfare operative a Battle QBB-95 Videos Trivia *These weapons are known as Wolf Weapons in Taiwan/Hong Kong. *Only PSG-1 is not a rebuild weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Events exclusive